The Angel's Fire
by lexy0918
Summary: Araya is Princess of the Angels, an elite warrior and protector of Zeus himself. She is refined, always ready to prove her worth on the battlefield, and dutiful, however she holds a dark secret. A secret that was created by a trio of sisters, The Fates. Can Araya's four suitors save her before the beast within her destroys her very existence? Please review:)


**Hello lovely future readers, Lexy here with my own little creation that I have been working on. I hope you enjoy and it is rated M for some language, violence, and of course some sexy sexy themes;) Enjoy and I hope to have reviews soon and followers:)**

**Chapter One:**

"Wine miss?" a young maiden asked, holding up a tray that sported glittering goblets. The servant was not much younger than I appeared to be. I smiled at Emili. She passed me a crystal goblet that twinkled in the soft light of the ball room.

I sipped the sweet wine and scanned the room. The ball room was gloriously decorated. Velvet, hung along the walls, in a deep maroon, soft light bounced around the room from the jewel candelabras hanging from the walls and enormous crystal chandeliers hanging above us. Castili Royalty was scattered about the room, some standing by the wall and others talking in little groups. My smoldering garnet red eyes paused on a young man sauntering toward me. His gait was fluid and graceful, loping like a dangerous predator. He ran thin tawny fingers through his menagerie of brown locks. Like the rest of us he wore a plain black mask obscuring most of his features. I raised the wine to my lips.

"Who is he Em?" I breathed to the girl. Emili's bright eyes flicked up then down as her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Her jaw dropped slightly as she stared.

"Milady, I believe that is Eros," she replied quietly. Surprise lit up my eyes. It had been centuries since the gods had graced the Courting Ball according to Father at least. As the male stopped in front of me, Emili turned to scurry away.

"Hmm, I suppose that wine is delicious," he mused looking longingly at the tray. Listening with sharp, trained ears Emili backtracked instantly, a dazzling apologetic smile lighting up her face. She held up a goblet and curtsied as he took it.

"Pardon me sir," she apologized. He smiled sincerely and tasted the wine. Emili bustled away.

"Is the wine to your liking?" I asked, a demure smile playing at my lips. He smiled again, his golden eyes crackling with a teasing fire.

"It is indeed. You look lovely by the way madam," he said. I cocked my hip slightly, allowing the waterfall of black to swing at my hips allowing a glimpse of my pale as moonlight leg through the slit in the skirt. The fitted bodice cupped my breasts perfectly and my shoulders were delectably bare. Rubies glittered at my throat and ears and my bronze ringlets tumbled silkily down to my waist.

"Thank you good sir," I replied raising my wine in a polite toast. With little thought, my eye began morphing, the garnet red iris swirling to brilliant gold fading into an emerald green. I saw a flicker of knowing in his eyes and then I was blasted with crackling energy. It washed over me, seeping into me, warming my body and sending my own energy into a frenzy. I blinked and he smiled slowly, lazily. He inclined his head in farewell and turned away. The energy followed him. I watched him leave. Could he truly be Eros, god of sex and love? What was Olympus's infamous playboy doing at a courting ball. Before I could ponder the possibility any longer, a tinkling bell chimed and looked up to see an elderly woman step onto the stage.

"Castili Royalty, another year has come and gone. The Courting Ball is officially over, and I hope you have all enjoyed your time mingling. Gentlemen, you know the rules of courting the young women. Best of luck this year, young royals," she announced. I hurried away to my room. The beach resort that the Courting Ball had been held at had its perks; soft warm sunshine lit up the open halls, a salty breeze wafted around me and the crashing waves were a relaxing lull in the distance. I keyed into my room quickly, entered and closed it with a quick snap. I heaved a great sigh, letting my appearance shift. As an Angel royal I have many powers, shifting my appearance was one of them. My curls morphed into a sleek black ponytail and my dress became soft leather pants, T-shirt and leather jacket: all black.

"Impressive turn out tonight Araya, six suitors approached you," Father said raising his small glass of whiskey in a proud salute. Mother sat on the lounge, her eyes sparkling with pride.

"Emili believes the last suitor was Eros," I blurted. Father choked into his whiskey. As an Angel, I was born with the enormous duty to protect those of Olympus, and to have one approach me as a suitor, I was not sure if there was trouble afoot or not. Courting an Angel royal was risky. Each suitor was pit against each other in a battle in the Forest of the Fates. The one living and that could induce my internal mating feelings, allow my wings to finally spread, becomes my mate. I have been attending the Courting Ball for decades, and seen numerous males of all races die.

"Gaia will not be pleased if her son were to be killed in the battle," Mother intoned. I started when a knock sounded at the door. I turned and opened it. The first suitor had arrived.

He stood tall and proud with intelligently cold black eyes. Pale skin sculpted a flawless face half hidden by soft midnight black hair. Pale translucent fangs curved along a lush lower lip. I licked my lips nervously. He bowed respectfully.

"Princess Araya of the Angels, I am Delos, nephew of the Vampire king, Lazarus. I have come to extend my wish to court you and proceed into the battle for your hand in marriage," Delos explained.

"Duly noted Master Delos. Arrive tomorrow at my manor in the Olympian Clouds. The battle begins in three days time," Father said behind me. Delos nodded and turned away. I closed the door and sighed warily.

"Lazarus has no sons, so I am guessing he has sent Delos to represent the Vampire royalty," Mother said offhandedly. Father nodded in agreement. I turned from my parents and headed for my room. I did not know much about the Vampires, other than they worked for Hades in the Underworld. Sealed in my room, I leaned my forehead against the cool wood of the door. In three days I would watch my suitors hack away at each other, proving their strength and courage. Periodically I would venture from the safety of our home in the Forest and spend time with the living suitors. I turned and gasped as I spied a person sprawled on my bed. With a wickedly sensual grin, Eros was leaning against my pillows, one arm tucked behind his head. His torso was wonderfully bare, displaying ropes of hardened muscles and a littering of scars. A tribal design snaked up one arm, from bicep to shoulder.

"Hello Princess," he said lazily. My jaw hung slack as I stared at him. His grin intensified.

"You seem surprised," he noted. I gave myself a mental shake.

"You seem to be playing with fire by coming here so boldly, and uninvited," I said sweetly. He laughed, showing off perfect white teeth and something deep in the pit of my stomach squirmed.

"I like playing with fire. Life without a little danger is quite boring, eh? You aren't afraid are you, Princess?" he replied. I smiled demurely.

"Not at all," I answered. Quick as lightning, Eros lunged forward, pinning me against the door. One hand was tipping my chin up, the other was around my waist, grinding me into the hard line of his body. His eyes crackled with fire, and his minty breath fanned over my face. My eyes widened as his lips caressed my jaw. Breath caught in my throat and my hand flew up and tightened around his wrist.

"Remember this moment Princess, because it will not be the last," he breathed into my ear, his lips brushing it causing a tingle to slink through my spine. I fell against the door as Eros vanished. I pulled in a deep ragged breath. I jumped when a knock sounded at my door.

"May I come in dear?" Mother called through the door. Slowly I opened the door and Mother glided in, her white feathered wings dragging across the floor slightly. I looked at them longingly. I could not wait to get my wings, if I was even able to gain them.

"Another suitor came, the prince of Faery, Trinity," she said nonchalantly. I remembered him. The tiny flittering wings had given him away. He had sandy colored hair that fell silkily around his face and bright hazel eyes flecked with gold. The Faery race were immortal warriors from Gaia, Mother Earth. They roamed Earth trying to save the dying plant life and punishing those that sought to destroy it.

Mother was looking at me expectantly. I said nothing and hoped my face was a mask of blankness. Mother sighed.

"I know you tire of waiting for your wings Araya. But believe me, it is worth the wait. Gaining your wings is so much less important than finding your mate," Mother explained. I knew she was right. Mother and Father seemed so in love, even after thousands of years of being with each other. It was clear simply by how Father looked at Mother, as if she were a treasure that he always cherished. However, no matter how much I knew Mother was right, I still longed to get my wings and prove to our whole race that I was worthy of the crown. I knew that our people grew worried that after several decades I still had not found a mate to take over the throne with. Hell, I was beginning to worry as well. Maybe the Fates truly did not think I could handle being queen and finding my mate. Mother, seeing the doubt in my eyes took me by the shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Do not worry Araya, you will find your mate, gain your wings and take the throne as queen," she said.

"If that is even possible. This demon spawn in me could kill me you know?" I asked. Mother laughed softly. However, she could not stop the pain and concern from flashing through her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with you sweetheart, this I promise. You must be patient and listen to your heart. It will guide you in your choice. You will get your wings this battle, I am sure of it," she replied. I smiled shakily and she patted my head. As she left the room, I morphed into comfy pajamas and slid into the plush queen sized bed. Slowly, blessedly I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, we quickly packed and made it home. Our beautiful manor is nestled in the clouds, just below Zeus's temple in Olympus. As Angels created by Zeus, we were mostly responsible for Zeus and Hera's safety, so living close by was a given. I walked down the stairs toward our entrance hall. Soon after we arrived home, Delos had arrived followed quickly by Trinity. Father had told me that we were still waiting for two other suitors. I glanced at Trinity who sat on the bay windows, looking out on the sprawling green lawns and beautiful flower gardens we maintained. Delos was tucked away in the room we had supplied for him. The sun was a little unbearable for him and I was glad the Forest of Fates was dark and had plenty of places where he could hide from the sun. He deserved a fighting chance too, despite his aversion to the sun. I looked up as a knock came at the front doors. Father bustled into the entrance hall from his study, looking severe in a crisp navy blue suit. I followed him to the door. A tall, lanky male stood on the steps. His skin was creamy white, his hair a shock of shaggy white locks and eyes were bright, electric blue. A scar ran across his left eye. A duffle bag was thrown over his shoulder.

"Ah, Master Taryn I trust your journey was safe?" Father asked. I knew this royal. Taryn was the warrior prince of the Werewolf Clan, a clan of ruthless mercenaries that transformed into giant wolves every full moon. They were lead by Athena. Most other races did not trust the Werewolves. Taryn nodded, his eyes flicking to me nervously. Father and I stepped back and let Taryn enter the manor. A maid hurried forward, motioning for him to follow her to his new room. I noticed Father stiffen and I whirled to the door. I gasped at who stood in our doorway. Eros flashed me a sexy half-smile however his mother Gaia, looked very serious. She stood in elegant dark purple robes, her black hair was braided and thrown over one shoulder and her soft grey eyes held nothing but wisdom.

"Milady, welcome to our home," Father said bowing respectfully. I mirrored him instantly. Gaia smiled softly.

"You are gracious, Marcel and your daughter is quite lovely. I understand perfectly how your mating ritual is conducted Marcel. I know that my son could be killed but it is his choice and I want you to personally know that if he were to be killed that there will not be any hard feelings toward you or your people. We all do what we must to find our true life mate and if Eros is successful I know that your daughter will be quite happy with them, erm, shall we say result of certain arrangements," Gaia explained. Father's relief was evident. Gaia's eyes flicked to mine. So, the goddess knew of her curse.

"Thank you milady," Father said. Gaia nodded and turned to embrace her son. I slipped away to my studio. Half of the room was cluttered with painting supplies and the other was a wide open space of a dance floor. I morphed into a pair of clingy black pants and black tank top. I switched on soft lilting music and let my body swirl to it. Ballet and painting were two things I was most passionate about, aside of course from warrior training. As I kicked into a graceful spin, I noticed someone in the doorway. I stumbled, caught off guard but never touched the floor. Delos had caught me around the waist before I hit the floor. His cold eyes probed mine, concern etching his features.

"I am so sorry I startled you Princess. I could not help myself. You dance beautifully," he said.

"Please, call me Araya and thank you for the compliment," I answered. He straightened us, but kept his arm around my waist.

"I do hope I am not being to bold in saying this, but I do hope I win," he breathed. I chewed my lip, my eyes on his long translucent fangs. I knew my blood was racing through my body from the adrenaline of dancing and instantly I wondered if he could smell it. Delos caught me staring and his expression grew weary, nervous.

"It would not hurt. I could not hurt you. Are you afraid?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed and tightened his grip on my waist.

"When we drink from others we can control whether we hurt our host or not. Many of my brethren drink from their mates during sex because it intensifies the pleasure. We do not aim to hurt willing hosts, only those that are to suffer our wrath. I apologize, I am rambling," he explained. I smiled shyly.

"I think it's fascinating. I do not know much about your people, only your reputation. Perhaps I am just afraid of the unknown," I answered. His smile was dazzling and sent shivers down my spine. He leaned closer, nuzzling my neck. Breath caught in my throat instantly.

"Your blood smells divine Araya, it is what drew me to you. Never had I smelled something so sweet in my life. I promise I will not hurt you, ever," he whispered. I gasped as I felt a tiny prick against my neck and then all I could feel is warmth. My hands snaked into his hair and my eyes drifted shut. Seconds later they flew open as Delos let out a low growl. He stared down at me, a tiny trickle of my blood seeped down his chin. I reached up to wipe it away but his hand caught my wrist. He glanced down at our bodies and grinned.

"I told you I would not hurt you," he said. I glanced down and gasped. In the few moments it had taken him to sip my blood, I had ground my lower body into his and one of my hands was still in his hair. I let my hands drop and pulled away from him in horror. Father would have been revolted to see me act in such a manner. Improper or lewd behavior resulted in whippings among my people. I had the scars to prove that punishment was certainly held true. I watched Delos lick away the escaped blood slowly, bliss lighting up his eyes.

"I was right, your blood is the sweetest I have ever tasted," he murmured.

"Have you ever drank from an Angel before, perhaps it is just Angel blood that is so sweet," I asked. He chuckled.

"I have had Angel blood before, and many other races but none have compared to yours Araya. No blood tastes the same, well except demon blood. It tastes like rot and sulfur," he replied. My lip curled in disgust. Demons were an Angel's mortal enemy.

"Why would you drink from a demon?" I asked disgustedly.

"I live in the Underworld Araya, as do the demons. When they misbehave we catch them for Hades and sometimes food is scarce for us," he said with a shrug. I shuddered in disgust.

"You do not think of me as disgusting as the demons do you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Why not? We both are the spawn of Hades, Araya. Vampires were cursed to drink from others, the demons crave flesh. We are death to all that are openly evil in the human world, to all races. We are much like the Angels, just favored by another King, Araya. We just have very different reputations. What makes me different from a demon? Are you less repulsed by me because my methods of killing are different than a demon, more pleasurable I daresay?" Delos asked. His words hit me like a wall. Fury filled me instantly. My energy flared from me, lifting my sweaty hair, my eyes dilated instantly. I ground my teeth, now just as sharp as his fangs. Sharp jagged nails cut into my palms as I clenched my hands into fists. Delos stared coolly at me, his black eyes unreadable. I breathed in deeply, slowly and soon calmed my fury. I looked up at him coolly, my expression blank.

"I do not like demons because they killed my brother. Your methods are both repugnant," I spat and turned on my heel. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my back. I walked quickly up the stairs and turned down the hall toward my room. Taryn glanced at me through his open doorway but I did not stop. I threw open my door and sprang onto my bed, my fists closing around the soft dark purple comforter. I buried my face into my pillow and chewed on my lip. Six decades ago, my older brother Reed had been slaughtered by rouge demons. He had been patrolling the earth realm and they had cornered him in a dark alley. All that was left of him was pieces and the small silver chain holding a single bright teal bead. My hand grasped the necklace that I now wore around my neck. Reed had been the perfect older brother. At about two hundred years older than me, Reed was wise and caring but death on a battle field. He was one of the best warriors in our army.

"A-are you okay?" a voice asked nervously. I looked up. Taryn stood in the doorway, his left eye was hidden behind his hair.

"I'm fine, I just let myself get a little out of control a moment ago. I'm sorry I did not greet you properly earlier," I said. Taryn's lips tugged into a small smile.

"You don't need to worry about that milady," he replied. I sat up and crossed my legs, studying him.

"Why did you choose to court me?" I asked. Taryn looked stunned at the question and very caught off guard. He shrugged, looking down at the ground. I knew for a fact that Taryn had not approached any other females at the ball. I had been watching.

"My father wants an alliance with your people. He figured that ball was a good chance for me to meet you and if I win the battle the alliance will happen," he murmured. My brow furrowed.

"You are not here for yourself? Wait, how did you know which female was me?" I asked. Taryn grinned, clearly pleased at the question. He tapped his nose.

"Smell dear princess, smell. All races have a certain scent to them that distinguish them from each other, however each individual has a scent unique to themselves," he answered. My eyebrows raised and I sniffed my sweaty hair. Nothing but sweat filled my nostrils and I wrinkled my nose. Taryn chuckled.

"You will not be able to smell it princess. Only few races have the ability to do so. I promise, you smell divine not sweaty like now," he teased. I giggled.

"So what do I smell like when I'm not sweating like a hog? Do I smell like the clouds?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'll tell you that little secret another day," he answered and turned away. I slumped back against my pillows. I raised my right hand and waved it at the door. Air whirled from my fingers and slammed my door shut, leaving my room dark. I pointed at each of the torches hanging from my walls and tiny flames popped onto the wicks, lighting up my room. I held a palm out above a glass of water and son a swirling orb of water levitated in my palm. I rolled the water between my palms. The action soothed me and I had never gotten over how thankful I was to be able to control the elements because of this. I stared up at my ceiling. I had never told anyone about my hatred for the demons. No one ever lived after seeing my true nature unleashed. I had come dangerously close to losing my control and letting Delos see me become the true beast I hid. I bolted upright when a young maid burst into my room. The water ball dropped, soaking my lap. Mentally I cursed. The maid bobbed into a curtsy.

"Begging your pardon miss, but your father needs you in his study. He said it was very urgent!" she cried breathlessly. I nodded and sprang from my bed, my hair changing to ringlets and sweaty, water soaked clothing became a flowing black skirt, ankle high boots and a black top, the bodice a corset but sleeves flowy and light like my skirt. I hurried down to Father's study, panic slowly rising inside me. I knocked on the door and the hushed voices inside ceased. Father opened the door, his expression blank. I gulped and entered the room. I tried not to look shocked at who sat behind father's desk. Instantly I bowed.

"Rise young one," the beautiful woman said. Slowly, I rose from the bow. Hera, the god queen, sat regally in the leather chair. Her platinum blond hair curled softly around a beautiful face. Her baby blue robe was made of the finest silk and matched her eyes to perfection.

"Welcome to our home, my queen," I said respectfully. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Father swell with pride. Hera smiled.

"Marcel your daughter is lovely, just like her mother. How is darling Amelia?" Hera asked. Father smiled. Talking about my mother always made him smile.

"She is quite well. She is meeting with Athena about the war horse in need of medical attention at the moment," he answered. Hera nodded.

"Ah yes, Athena did mention that. Well, Amelia is the best at caring for our creatures," she said with a chuckle. I smiled delightedly. My mother had a great affinity with animals and usually was the first person the gods called whenever they needed help. If Hera was giving Mother such a compliment it was a great honor.

"My queen, if I may be so bold in asking, but what brings you to our home?" I asked, unable to stifle my curiosity any longer. Hera chuckled.

"I have come to speak to you about my son, Taryn," she answered. Shock washed over me.

"B-but Taryn is Werewolf," I spluttered. Hera smiled.

"Yes, Taryn is Werewolf because of his father, but he is also part god, because of me. My husband is well aware of Taryn and sends his blessing. My son, did not have a very easy childhood," Hera explained.

"No thanks to you, _mother_!" a voice spat behind us. I whirled to see Taryn standing in the doorway. He was shaking angrily, his icy eyes dancing with rage and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Hera stared at her son.

"I tried to help you Taryn, but you refused my gifts," she said sadly. Taryn let out bark of harsh laughter.

"Your gifts, Mother I did not need your gifts! I needed you and your husband to stay the hell out of my life!" he snarled. Hera seemed to deflate. I was confused, very confused. Taryn whirled and stormed away.

"My husband was not very happy with the birth of Taryn and soon after his father sent him away. Taryn has had to prove himself in all things that he does. Taryn has had to fight for his life more times than once. His people are not very approving of his half blood status," Hera explained. Sadness and understanding coursed through me. I knew the feeling. After Reed's death, my people had serious doubts about my ability to take the throne because Reed's strength was legendary. Many did not think my strength was even half of what Reed had even though I had battled alongside many of those doubters and led us to victory. But my true nature, known to only the gods and my people, kept doubts from unwinding from within their hearts. I felt a strange kinship toward Taryn because I knew how it felt to have to prove myself day in and day out.

"Araya, Taryn is strong but I do not know if he will become the victor. He has failed before and I fear he will do so again," Hera said. I ground my teeth together. How could Taryn's own mother not have confidence in him.

"I am sure he will fight will all the might of gods," I answered carefully. I wanted to shout and insult this woman for doubting her son, but to do so would bring great danger to my family. To insult the god queen could mean certain death. Hera stared at me, then a weary smile twitched her lips.

"I know you think me unloving and doubtful toward my son Araya," she said. I pressed my lips into a thin line. I did not trust myself to answer.

"I can see it in your eyes. You cannot fathom why I fear my son will fail. I will tell you. Taryn is the only half god, half Werewolf in history. Long ago when I first took the throne with Zeus, I met Vladimir, Taryn's father. He was a wonderful man but I was truly in love with Zeus though Zeus enjoyed spending his, erm personal time with other women. I had an affair with Vladimir which went on for centuries and it eventually resulted in the conception of Taryn. Zeus was outraged. Werewolves are very volatile and when their emotions get the best of them it can result in disaster. When Taryn was only five years old he destroyed his village in a tantrum. His father punished him severely, went to Zeus for advice and eventually sent him out into the Mountains of Death to fend for himself. He was there until he could keep his anger in check, for the most part, which was almost thirty years. Taryn is still very young and his emotions get the better of him from time to time even now but nowhere near as much as he used to. I came to warn you to trod lightly with his feelings because of the danger he can be to you Araya," Hera explained. My eyes had widened with each word the queen uttered.

"Is that why he has his scar, the punishment?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I am unsure of why he has the scar. He refuses to tell me," she answered. I chewed my bottom lip.

"Why did he refuse your gifts?" I asked suddenly. Hera's eyebrows rose in surprise. The question was one she had least expected and suddenly the regal queen reminded me of a child caught doing something bad.

"I did not stop Vladimir from punishing him and sending him away. Taryn tried to get me to allow him to come to Olympus, or somewhere guarded in the Clouds, but I, well I refused," she muttered. Surprise etched my features.

"Why not? If Taryn is half god, does it not mean my people should be utilized to protect him? We guard half god, half humans every day. What makes Taryn different, because of his other half?" I asked boldly. Hera's eyes sparkled and fear washed over me. Had I stepped over the line?

"Marcel, keep me updated on all progress of the battle. This will be an interesting year indeed. I hope your daughter will become the leader I believe she is capable of being," Hera said and vanished. My knees crumpled and I staggered to the floor, barely catching myself against a leather armchair.

"Father, please tell me I was not too bold. It just came out, I swear I meant no disrespect," I gasped. I winced as his hand rested upon my shoulder.

"Those who doubt your ability in becoming queen are sadly mistaken, starshine," he said calling me by a name I had not hear in about six decades. Starshine. The name echoed through my mind and so did memories. I whipped my eyes up to meet Father's. He stared down at me, his features intense, serious but his eyes held soft distant memories. I launched up into his arms which circled around me instantly.

"I know what happened with Delos today. I know what you and your mother talked about. I know you are worried and afraid but I promise you that I am just as proud as your mother and I know Reed would be too. We have never stopped believing in you and each day you makes us even more proud. You are so strong starshine, and you will make a fine queen and leader of our army. You will not fail the gods," he whispered fiercely. Tears burned my eyes as I squeezed him tighter.

"What if something goes wrong? If this battle does not happen how it should, I face certain death. That is the way of the Pact with the Fates. I turn one hundred this year Father. I do not fear death, I hurt for those that have died trying to become my husband, to take the throne with me. What if this was all a waste and the Fates think I am unfit?" I cried.

"No starshine, the Fates will be just we must believe this. This battle will be the last and you will become queen," he replied. Delos's beautiful cold face flashed through my mind.

"Were they when they took Reed's life? The Fates could have spared him!" I shouted, anger filling me. Father's hands became vices around my upper arms.

"Never question the Fates Araya! They always have their reasons," Father growled. I stared into his eyes, eyes exactly like mine. I jerked from his grip and stalked from the room. Half way up the stairs I froze. Taryn stood at the top and by the look on his face had heard everything.

"What's the Pact Araya?" he asked quietly. I blinked as a slow grin curved one corner of his mouth. He cocked his head to the side, his hair falling from his ear.

"It's a wolf thing huh?" I said with a soft giggle. He chuckled but stared at me, waiting for the answer. I turned as I heard Father shut his study door. The Pact was never to be discussed with the suitors. Father believed it was too much pressure on them. I knew however the Fates had never forbidden it.

"Kaya, get the other suitors and bring them to me," I called to a servant. She curtsied and hurried away. Father looked livid. He knew what I was planning.

"Darling are you done with your meeting?" Mother called coming down the hall. She stopped when she saw me on the stairs.

"You needed us Princess?" Eros asked as he and the others stepped into the entrance hall. I gripped the banister with one hand and the other closed tightly around my necklace.

"I have never told any of my previous suitors about this. The reason I must endure watching men die trying to win me, how no victors have ever been chose is because my family has a Pact with the Fates. We use their forest, their playfield, let their choice determine my fate as queen. Angel monarchy is run through a male line, never female. When my brother died, we agreed to let the Fates chose my destiny in any way possible by a specific year or I will die, the beast inside of me will consume me. The Araya you know will cease to exist, as they intoned. If I cannot find a life mate by this year's battle, the Pact will be followed out, and I will no longer exist. The demon that killed my brother, was my brother as well. The bastard's father raped my mother and I was born. Only true love can conquer my other half and leave whole Angel. If not, the Angels will have to find a new king, outside the bloodline. If you truly do not want to compete, say so now and you can leave. I would rather die than watch anymore innocents pay for my fate," I declared. Taryn seemed frozen. His eyes were wide and arms crossed. I glanced at the others. Mother's jaw was hung slack with disbelief. Father looked murderous. Delos stood rigidly, eyes still unreadable. Eros was grinning fiercely, determination radiating off him. Trinity stood in the shadows, chewing his lip.

I turned and walked down the stairs, right out the door. I took off in a sprint toward my green house, nestled under fruit trees. Inside the air thickened into a lulling, humid haze.

"My babies need watering I think," I mused softly. Crouching into a low lunge I swept my arms out. Moisture in the air formed into droplets and soon it was raining in the house. When I was sufficiently soaked, I pulled my arms in, hands up like as if in prayer and the shower stopped. My hair was plastered to my face, clothing clung to me like a second skin, but my plants were already blossoming. A smile curved my lips. I jumped when someone tapped on the glass door. Trinity stood at the door. I opened the door.

"Come to say good bye?" I asked dully. Trinity smirked and shook his head.

"Why would I leave?" he asked. My brow furrowed.

"Why did you come?" I shot back. He chuckled and wiped a wet curl from my forehead.

"Emili seemed to like you," he replied and flittered away, his gold wings fluttering wildly. I closed the door and rolled my eyes. There were a lot of mysteries to figure out before any of these men died.

"May the Fates be kind," I muttered stroking the teal bead.

The next two days went by in a blur. The men were training, being told the rules of battle. To increase fairness, the men were not allowed to begin killing each other until I was given a chance to visit each suitor first. Even the Fates had been kind on this matter and promised that they would let the men settle first, but they would have fun with it. "Never death, just a little hardship, eh sisters?" the eldest Fate had chuckled on the day of the Pact making. After that all bets were off on who was killed by whom. When two were left standing, they would face off in fight to the death battle in Olympus, watched by Zeus himself. The men were told to expect any kind of climate, terrain, plant life or wildlife known to the universe, because the Fates changed their playing field often. On the morning of the third day I awoke with a hollow emptiness in my chest.

Another battle, more death. I shuddered and showered quickly. I was to be at the dining hall for breakfast with my suitors and parents before sending the suitors into the Forest of Fates. I dried my curls and pulled half of them back, clipping them with an onyx inlaid silver clip. I morphed into a suitable outfit, soft black pants, a keyhole top with cap sleeves and strappy black sandals. I hurried down to the dining hall and took my place at the table on Father's left. Father had not spoken to me since my little announcement on the stairs. Mother was clearly upset with our mutual silent treatment. She tried forcing small talk between us all throughout the meal. My suitors would answer if spoken to, but there was an air of tense determination thick around them all. Soon our plates and drinking glasses were swept away. We quickly assembled into the entrance hall. I looked at suitors.

"Good luck to you all," I announced and the floor fell beneath the five of us. As I fell through the darkness I heard mother call an I love you down after me. I slammed into the floor of my Forest home and crumpled to a heap. I calmed my breathing and hurried down the hall to the monitor room. I flicked on the light and stared at the screens. Eros was clinging the side of a mountain. His hair whipped around his face as the wind whistled around him. Trinity was hovering, streaking through a field of tall grass, a mountain lion snarling after him. He turned and blasted the cat with a ball energy and then landed in the nearest, highest tree branch to look around him. Delos was scurrying across an open field toward the forest line, the sun burning his skin to a bright pink. Once in the forest line, he leaned against a tree to regain his strength. Taryn was crunching across a snowy pass, his head hung and shoulders slumped. He was heading into the sparse woods.

"Game on boys," I mumbled. I morphed into a white dove and flew out the window.


End file.
